


Queen Of Egypt

by FloatyFlower



Category: Ancient Egypt - Fandom, Ancient History - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Forced Marriage, Hate, Love, Pharaoh - Freeform, Queen - Freeform, Yandere, obessessive, possessive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloatyFlower/pseuds/FloatyFlower
Summary: You and your stepbrother get in a horrible car accident causing you both to go back in time.
Relationships: Original Characters/Reader - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter One

"I'm sorry for being late, I didn't mean to, Alex" you get into the passenger seat after your stepbrother gets into the driver's seat.

"It is alright, I don't mind" he dismisses it bluntly yet you know very well that he is upset about you attending his violin performance right before it ended.

Your father met his Russian mother in Dahab, they fall in love and got married when you both were six, and ever since then Aleksandr and his mother have been living in Egypt with you and your father.

You and Aleksandr became best friends in a short time, little did you know that Aleksandr thinks of you more than just a best friend or a stepsister.

"I know that you are upset, I'm sorry" you exclaim after he starts driving.

"Fine, I'm upset, you promised and you didn't keep your promise, so I have every right to be sad with you, (Y/n)" you slightly pout at his cold tone.

"How can I make it up to you?" you ask, grasping his hand which is free.

The blonde boy feels tingles through his hand when your dainty fingers touch the skin of his hand.

"Make it up to me, you say?" His lips lift slightly.

"Marry me and I might just forgive you" you giggle, thinking that he is joking.

"Hahaha, very funny" 

You stop giggling when you realize that he is dead serious about his sentence.

Well, that turned awkward quickly.

"Were you late because you were hanging with your friends?" 

You try to think of a reply that won't make him feel more displeased than he already is.

you know that Aleksandr hates your friends because you get in trouble with your father because of them.

"...yes" you mumble out the answer, yet he hears it and frowns.

"Oh so now your silly friends are more important than me"

The feeling of guilt arouses inside of you, realizing that you preferred hanging out with your friends than attending his performance.

"You are important to me just like them, you are my best friend" his head snaps towards you.

"I'm just a friend, why are you so blind?! I love you, (Y/n)" your stepbrother confesses angrily.

Before you could respond to his confession, a fast car hits the side of Aleksandr's car harshly.

The last thing you see before you blackout is blood slipping down the face of your now passed out stepbrother.

\------------------

You wake up to find yourself, laying on the rough sand while Aleksandr lies unconscious beside you.

You sit up and start panicking at the sight of the injured Russian boy, tears threatening to fall.

"PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP US!"

You are shocked at the language you are speaking, it wasn't your mother tongue.

How in the world did you learn to speak such a language.

How did you wake up in such a deserted place, where are you exactly?

But there's no time for that, you need to get help for your brother and quick.

"SOMEONE HELP US, PLEASE!" you keep screaming those words out until your voice goes raw.

"Please, just please don't die on me, Alex" you whimper holding his body closer to yours.

A handsome man wearing nemeses rides towards you while other soldiers ride follows him as well as a boy who looks to be your age, rode towards you.

"Who are you, girl?" You look up to see the older man stop down in front of you, and get off his horse.

Strangely, the man spoke in that strange language you were screaming.

"My name is (y/n), please help me, my brother is hurt!" The pharaoh examines you and Aleksandr for a minute, then decides to help you.

"Take them to the palace, and get them treated"

One of the army soldiers grabs Aleksandr and places him on the horse, before riding away.

When you were about to ride behind one of the other soldiers, the Egyptian prince stops you.

"What are you doing?!" You shriek as the prince forces you to sit behind him on the horse.

"I'm helping you, you should be honored that you are going to ride behind a prince like me" you furrow your eyebrows in confusion.

"Who are you people and why are you dressed like ancient Egyptian people" 

The pharaoh rides on the horse and catches up to his son, who is looking at you as if you have two heads.

"Are you insane, we are Egyptians, And from your language, you are also Egyptian!" you are shocked at the prince's outburst.

"Oh my God" 

Did you and Aleksandr travel back to the past? 

Well, there's no other explanation for that, as the soldiers and the royal son and father are enough to prove that.

"I'm the pharaoh of Egypt, Akhnamun, and that's my son, Prince Maatamun" 

\----------------------

After getting treated by the healers and changed into a cotton white dress that reached your feet, you are forced to leave Aleksandr to speak to the Pharaoh.

Right now, you are being escorted to the throne room by one of the slaves, a boy who looks a little older then you, he introduced himself as Ezra.

While walking, Ezra seems to be curious about you more than you are about him the first time you saw him after stepping a foot in the palace.

"So where did you and your brother get your strange clothes from? I have never seen anyone wear anything like them before" you bite your bottom lip, thinking about a way to lie.

"We made it ourselves" you lie smoothly, not looking him in the eyes.

Before the Israelite could ask any more questions, you two reach the throne room.

"See you later, Ezra"

With that, you enter the throne room, leaving him behind.

You keep walking confidently toward the throne until you stop a few steps away from Akhnamun.

"What city are you from, girl?" He inquires, leaning back in his golden throne.

"Thebes" Akhnamun sighs, knowing that you are lying, however, he doesn't care.

"How are you going to repay my kindness?" 

"I don't know..." You retort nervously.

Akhnamun smirks slightly, loving the nervous state you are in right now.

"You could repay me by becoming my wife"


	2. Chapter Two

You are speechless at the pharaoh's words, not knowing how to react to what he proposed.

Well, you wouldn't mind marrying him...he is handsome and a ruler of a country and is sort of kind considering how he helped you and Aleksandr, but his age...

"How old are you?" you ask, hoping that the question doesn't come off as rude.

"Thirty-five" Akhnamun replies, glaring at you.

Yep, he took your question as a big offense.

"However, I do not see what my age has to do with us getting married" you nervously chuckle.

"We are sixteen years apart, do you not think that I'm old enough to be your daughter" at that response, he cracks up.

"And there are fathers who marry their daughters, am I correct" 

Of course, this is ancient Egypt and you almost forget that 'incest' is a normal occurrence.

"Is there any other way for me to repay you, your highness?" 

Akhnamun stands up from his throne, taking a few steps towards you until he reaches you, his well-built body only inches away from yours.

"No there is not anything you can pay me with except marriage, I want you." his gaze falls on your face than your body, undressing you with his lustful light brown eyes.

"And if I don't repay your kindness, what are you going to do about it, my pharaoh" you taunt him with your playful tone, smiling at him innocently.

"I'm going to let you and your brother rot in the streets of Egypt like rats" you gulp, feeling his hands touch your hips.

Your breath hitches at his touch, the fact that you have never been touched like that ever in your life by a man, send waves of shivers through your whole being.

"I know you are too smart to turn down the opportunity to become a queen down" Akhnamun leans closer to you after those words escape his lips.

_'You are correct, who chooses to be a street peasant rather than becoming a queen?'_

''I-'' you stop yourself from uttering the answer to his proposal when you suddenly remember Aleksandr's confession and then the car accident.

You know that if you accept the proposal and marry the king, Aleksandr's heart is going to crush into pieces and he might hate you for doing something like that to him.

Nevertheless, you are doing that for him, to save him and yourself from poverty.

''Yes, I agree to marry you'' you announce with a small smile to show how genuine you are about the whole marriage thing, and that there are no hard feelings.

''I am delighted to hear that'' 

When he was about to kiss you on the lips, you place your index and middle fingers on his lips to prevent him from committing the act.

''I would rather we wait until the wedding night, just like the traditions'' you point out, backing away from him.

''You are right, you and his highness should follow the traditions''

You watch as a tall man with a shaven head, wearing cheetah skin walks towards you and your future husband.

"(Y/n) that is Adom, the high priest of Amun's temple" Akhnamun introduces, slightly rolling his eyes at the priest who has a smug look on his face.

"You should present scarfies and gifts to the gods to get their blessings'' you raise an eyebrow at Adom, pressing your lips in a tight line.

You do not know why, but the priest causes you great discomfort with the way he mouths the words.

''I will visit the temple when I have time'' you promise, turning your attention back to the Pharoah who seems to be unaware of Adom's stares on you due to him having all his attention on you.

''I will leave you to take care of your duties while I go check on my brother'' you scurry off towards the exit, not bothering to wait for his answer.

\-----------------------

You stare down on the unconscious Aleksandr, praying that he would wake up as soon as possible.

Your fingers are intertwined with his, to assure his body heat is secure, and to comfort yourself with his touch.

''You know, you should stop following me around like a stalker and spying on me'' 

The hidden boy reveals himself from behind his hiding place, with a fake guilty look on his face, trying to make you believe that he is ashamed of getting caught spying on you.

''I heard the news about you getting married to the Pharoah'' you sigh in frustration, hating the idea that the marriage news traveled around the palace so fast.

''What does it have to do with you, Ezra?''

''It has nothing to do with me, I just came to congratulate you''

Another lie he has to convince himself with, that he is happy for you.

He hates to admit that you caught his interest, unlike other women, you act and speak differently.

...and most importantly you don't look down on him for being a slave.

"Hopefully, that decision doesn't have an aftermath" you mumble.

"It seems like you and your brother have a very close relationship" Ezra points out the obvious.

When your beautiful (e/c) eyes finally meet his sharp black ones, his heart skips a beat.

"More than you think, even if we aren't related by blood" Ezra frowns in confusion before getting it.

"You two are not blood siblings" you nod your head at him.

"Yes, we also vowed to protect each other no matter what, and I would do the impossible for him, I do not care if the price is my happiness" 

You place your stepbrother's hand on your cheek and close your eyes.

Your actions speak for how much you love the blond boy more than just 'sibling' love.

And for some reason, Ezra envies him very much for owning the heart of such a pure soul as yours.

"Do you love him more than a brother?"

The same question you kept asking herself for years, yet didn't get the chance to answer.

Do you love Aleksandr more than a brother?

"Promise me that you won't tell anyone"

"I swear to God who created me and you that I will not tell anyone"

You take a deep breath, then answer with a loud and clear voice, no doubtful tone in it.

"I love him more than a brother, and I will love him till my last breath, Ezra"


	3. Chapter Three

Aleksandr wakes up to find you sleeping by his side, holding his hands in yours.

Yet quickly goes into a state of shock, when he realizes that he isn't in the hospital, but in a chamber that looks like one of those ancient chambers.

"Wake up, (y/n)!" He shakes you causing you to shot up from your sleep.

"Aleksandr! You finally woke up" you exclaim happily, pulling your stepbrother into a tight hug, which he gladly returns with the same affection.

"Where are we?" Aleksandr asks curiously after you two pull away from each other's embrace.

You bite your bottom lip, thinking of a good way to explain the situation. 

"Come on, speak up" he urges you impatiently.

"Well, we got into a car accident...and somehow traveled back in time, ancient Egypt to be specific" you reply slowly, analyzing his reaction to the new information.

"Are you speaking for real?" You nod at him, standing up and showing him how you are dressed in the ancient feminine dress while your eyes are painted by kohl.

Aleksandr stands up and rushes out of the chamber, with you chasing him with wide eyes.

"Aleksandr! Wait!" 

He keeps on walking through the great open halls of the palace, the sun giving warmth and radiance to the place.

When you finally catch up to him to stop him in his tracks by placing a hand on his right shoulder.

"You can't wander off just like that, I have a lot to explain to you in private" you point with your eyes to the passing by servants and officials who are giving the both of you weird looks.

"I see that your brother has woken up" you freeze at the familiar voice of the Egyptian prince.

"Nice to see you too, prince Maatamun" you greet the heir with respect.

The prince's dark hazel eyes switch to Aleksandr, his eyes narrow at him.

"My name is Aleksandr" your eyes widen at the bitter introduction, not wanting your stepbrother to get into trouble.

"You look as handsome as ever with your bright mood, your highness" you compliment, causing Aleksandr to feel jealous and Maatamun to grin at you.

"I'm in a bright mood especially after hearing the news about you and my dear father getting married, I thought he would never remarry again after my mother's death"

You feel threatened by the prince's mocking tone, thinking that he is angry about you replacing his mother's position as a queen.

However, you are thinking about it all wrong.

Yes, the prince is furious about you marrying his father, but not because you are going to replace his mother, but due to him wanting you to be his.

Maatamun envies his father for taking you from him.

"You are getting married?!"

You turn your face away to avoid the angry look on Aleksandr's face which implies that there is a storm coming your way.

"I guess I will be believing you to discuss some stuff"

Before Maatamun walks away, he places his two hands on your arms and leans in to kiss you on each cheek.

"See you soon, _mother_ "

The empathized word has a bad effect on you, for it made your stomach churn in disgust.

Once the prince leaves, you quickly grab the blond's arm with both of your hands, pleading him with your eyes.

"I did that for a reason, believe me"

\-----------------

"You are insane for even agreeing to such a proposal" you sigh, shaking your head.

"Would you rather live on the streets in a time where homeless people could easily die from hunger or disease" you argue back fiercely, not liking how he is not appreciating your efforts.

"I would have found another solution for us, but marrying a man twice your age only worsened the situation." He scolds you like a father scolding their five-year-old child.

"What if you fall pregnant? and we return to the present? How are you going to explain to your father the situation?" You huff in annoyance.

"That's if we return to the present, but it seems like we are stuck in the past with no way of returning to our timeline" you acknowledge calmly.

"You are insane for thinking that I would allow you to marry, over my dead body, (y/n)" you see the hurt experission.

"You have no choice in this matter, the choice belongs to me alone, Alex"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, he pulls your face closer to his and smashes his lips against yours in a passionate kiss that lasts for one straight minute.

...until a loud sound interrupts the hot session.

You push Alex away from you, to look at Ezra who seems to be in denial at what he saw.

When he finally snaps out of his daze, Ezra quickly stutters the words out.

"His Majesty wishes to see you" Aleksandr rolls his eyes in annoyance at the dark-haired male.

You fix your posture and put on a smile to ease the tension.

"Alright, speak to you later, Alex"

\-----------------------

"How long have you been spying on us, Ezra?" You the Israelite, clearly bothered by him watching you and Aleksandr kiss.

"I believe I don't know what you are speaking about" Ezra lies.

"If a word of what happened between me and Aleksandr leaves your mouth, I will-" he cuts your threat off.

"I want you to know that I will not say anything to the Pharaoh that might harm you in any way or form, (Y/n)"

You chuckle, however, you keep the rest of the walk silent until you the throne room.

"Is there something wrong, your highness?" you inquire after entering. 

"Nothing is wrong, I just wanted to tell some great news" The pharaoh assures, while his son stands beside his throne with a displeased experission.

"Our wedding ceremony will be the day after tomorrow" he announced cheerfully.

"I thought it was going to be next month." When Akhnamun glares at you, you instantly correct yourself.

"However, I'm delighted that we are getting married soon" the pharaoh gives you a look of approval.

"I'm the one who suggested that you and father get married soon, as I simply can not wait for you to become my mother"

When those words escape Maatamun's lips, you knew that the young prince is scheming something.

And how right you turned out to be.


	4. Chapter Four

The wedding day is supposed to be the happiest day of a bride's life, right? However, your heart can't help but be filled with doubts about your decisions of marriage.

After your handmaidens helped you get ready, you asked them to leave you alone for a few minutes, so you can think clearly without disturbance.

You wish that your biological mother and stepmother were here right now, they were going to give you incredible advice.

Or how your father is going to order your husband to take care of you.

Even though you believe that your father would have approved of your marriage to Akhnamun.

On the bright side, you are going to become the Queen of Egypt, a queen to be written down in history.

You will just have to make sure to achieve great so you can be listed as the best among the queens of Egypt.

And you got a good plan on how to achieve such things, thanks to modern techniques.

Unfortunately, your moment of peace didn't last long as a familiar man enters your chamber.

"Priest Adom? What brings you here?"

The alluring young priest smiles at you, as he approaches you.

"Well, I have come to teach you about to do today at the ceremony, your highness" you sigh.

"Have you prepared a gift to the pharaoh as I instructed you to?" You nod, and walk over to the table, taking the gift off of it and return to the priest to show it to him.

"You picked a good gift" Adom praises, examining the masculine golden jewelry further.

"Hopefully his highness likes it" you utter out causing him to chuckle.

"I don't believe that the pharaoh would ever decline such a gift from the most beautiful woman in Egypt" a confused experission appears on your face.

 _'Is he flirting with me?'_

your doubts were confirmed when the priest grabs hold of a lock of your hair.

"A piece of advice if you want to survive in Egypt, you have to get the blessing of gods..." He leans his face closer to yours.

"...and my blessings" you narrow your eyes at the priest, before pushing him away from you.

"I do not believe in your fake gods, are you trying to convince me that the little fairy tales you created to fool the Egyptian citizens are also going to fool me?" You sneer at him, painting your index finger in his face.

"Then you have thought wrong, Adom"

He returns your sneer with a smirk on his face, his eyes filling up with viciousness.

"You don't believe in gods?" You chuckle.

"I only believe in the creator who created me and you, I know that you know who I'm talking about very well, Adom" his smirk turns into a frown.

"Then why did you offer gifts to Amun if you don't even believe in him" you raise a mocking eyebrow.

"If I don't offer gifts, then my people will have a bad impression about me, and I don't want this to happen in any way or form"

Adom saw the opportunity to fix his mistake, and get closer to you.

"Well, let me help you achieve your popularity among the locals, your highness"

You are delighted to know that you have the priest on your side without him controlling you.

After you two agreeing on what to do or not to do at the wedding ceremony, Adom decides to take his leave. 

But not before placing a kiss near your lips, and giving you one last seductive glance.

Such a d*ck move if anyone asks you.

\-----------------------

"Here is the wrapped-up lotus flowers that you have requested" Ezra hands the flowers to you.

"How long have you been eavesdropping?" You ask while analyzing the blue flowers.

"Why do you always assume the worst of me?" Ezra exclaims.

With one look from you, he spills the beans.

"I saw him kiss you, you know his highness won't be pleased to hear that you go around fooling with men" you snort, upon realizing that he is threatening you about telling the pharaoh.

You knew from the beginning that Ezra cannot be trusted with your secrets.

Good thing, you came up with a good plan for a day like this.

"What do you want in exchange to not tell?" Ezra grins.

"For you to make me your lover" 

Honestly, that came as a shock to you...you thought he would want freedom or wealth...but the thought of being lovers never crossed your mind.

"And if I say no? What are you going to do?"

"If I can't have you neither can they, don't you agree, my queen?"

Ezra took it a bit far when he pulled you towards him by your waist.

However, you won't allow him to be the victor in this game.

"I can also take you down with me, how about I tell them that you raped me, imagine what would happen to the poor you"

You took the chance to unwrap his arms from around you when his grasp weakens.

"Shalom, Ezra" with a wave of your hand at him, you leave your chamber.

\----------------

When you were young, you never imagined that you would become a queen like those princesses in fairy tales, nevertheless, here you are, officially the queen of Egypt.

You watch with happiness as everyone has fun at the ceremony, even though you want to get rid of your wig as it is causing you irritation.

As Akhnamun whispers about what he is going to do to you on the wedding night, Aleksandr stares at you two with clear envy and jealousy.

The same could be said to the Egyptian prince who no one dares to approach due to the murderous look he gives to anyone who comes near him.

Suddenly everyone steps aside to allow someone to pass through to the Pharoah.

"Congregations for the wedding, your highness" 

The fascinating man stood tall maybe at 187 cm (6'1) tall, his sun-kissed skin added to his strong structure.

What attracted you most to the man is his beautiful dark green eyes.

"I hope you like the gift" he waves to two servants to bring the heavy gifts forward.

"I'm delighted to see you, my dear friend" Akhnamun descended the golden throne he sits upon and pulls the general into a high hug in which he returns happily.

You also stand up from the throne and walk towards the two men to get introduced to the general(or maybe it is just an excuse because the throne caused you back pain)

"My love, I would like you to meet the famous army general, and above all my best friend, Akil" you give a warm smile to Akil.

"Pleased to meet you, general" the man bows his head slightly, or hide his smirk.

"The pleasure is all mine, my queen"

Indeed, it is his pleasure to lay his eyes on the most precious looking girl he has ever seen in Egypt or in any place he went to in comprehensive.


	5. Chapter 5

You have never felt more nervous then tonight, you and Akhnamun are supposed to consummate your marriage as every married couple should do.

However, you are a virgin, and from the stories, you have read online...the first time is most certainly painful.

"You must be feeling tired, why don't you go to sleep now" you assert with a fake smile, right before Akhnamun could undress.

"Go to sleep?" The pharaoh repeats sarcastically, smirking at you.

"Sounds like an excuse for me, you just are making it up just to avoid laying with me" Akhnamun exposes you brutally without any remorse lacing his tone.

You sigh, knowing very well, there is no way out of this except for you to tell him how you truly feel about your marriage to him.

"I only married you because I wish to protect my brother, so the thought of consummating our marriage is a frightening thought for me, my pharaoh" 

Your confession caused your husband to burst out laughing.

After a few seconds, he stops and seizes your arms, a playful expression painted on his face.

"If you think for one second that this would stop me from taking you right here and now, then you are completely wrong"

All your hopes of escaping the wedding night were thrown out the window once those words leave his lips, especially when those lips of his meet yours in a very hot kiss.

He removes his large hands away from your arms, and wrap them possessively around your waist, pressing you forcefully against him, refusing to give your and his body any free space.

Akhnamun waited patiently to have you for himself ever since he laid his dark eyes on you, he knew from the moment you spoke that you rightfully belonged to him alone.

And now, you are finally his body and soul, he won't allow you to escape his clutches.

The Pharoah pulls away from you, just before you could return his kiss....you are kind of disappointed but thankful that you didn't give in to your desires.

''Don't worry, you are going to enjoy what I'm going to do to you, darling'' Akhnamun assures you.

He pushes you on the bed and gets on top of you, then starts to kiss you again while undressing you.

You forget about your surrounding, You finally give in to your desires and kiss him back.

\--------------------

"I am delighted you accepted my invitation to come here, Aleksandr"

Maatamun sits across from the Russian while the general sits beside him, while Ezra serves them heket (beer).

"Now tell us, how are you enjoying your stay here so far?" Akil asks, his green eyes landing on the blond boy beside him.

The prince doesn't remove his eyes from his step-uncle, as he brings the cup up to his lips.

The first time Maatamun saw him, he dislikes him, and when he woke up, he officially decided that he hates him to the core.

Simply, because Maatamun noticed how much you and Aleksandr are in love with each other, which makes Aleksandr his rival in many ways.

"It is nice" Aleksandr gave a dry reply, his thoughts are focused on you.

"Don't worry about your sister, she is in good hands" Maatamun chuckles loudly at Akil's words, on the other hand, Aleksandr frowns.

Those words did nothing except result in the increase of his jealousy towards the Pharoah.

"Let us be honest here, no one in this room is happy about this marriage, we need to admit that, ok? Even Ezra is not happy about this marriage"

The said man's head raises when he hears his name being said by the prince.

"Your highness, I don't-" Akil cut him off.

"It is all right, you can't deny or lie about your feelings, we all have fallen for our beautiful queen"

The prince gulps down the contents of his cup, then signs with his fingers to Ezra to fill it up again, which he obeys.

"I'm her brother" Aleksandr exclaims, thinking that no one knows the truth.

"No need to hide anything, I know you two aren't blood siblings" Maatamun notified.

"And how do you know about this?" Ezra coughs loudly, attracting attention towards him.

"Do you wish for me to pour more heket for you" Aleksandr sneers at Ezra in response to his question

''I will take that as a no'' The black-haired male mumbles, realizing how your stepbrother loathe him...it isn't like he like him either.

''Allow me to be honest with you three, my stepmother is not to be harassed by any of you''

Aleksandr having enough of the prince's rudeness slams his hands against the wooden table after standing up from the chair.

''Listen here, I don't know who you think you are, but my sister is not a piece of meat for you to put your filthy hands-on'' Maatamun rolls his eyes, picking up a grape and places it in his mouth.

''I could execute you for your bad behavior, so you better sit down and close your mouth, _Aleksandr_ '' the prince emphasizes the name mockingly.

When Akil senses the upcoming heated argument, he interferes quickly while Ezra is waiting for Aleksandr and Maatamun to clutch at each other's throats.

''You cannot act towards his highness in this way, and your highness...'' Akil turns to the drunk prince ''Where are your manners?''

''If any one of you touches (Y/n) that would be considered an adult, therefore your punishment shall be death'' Maatamune threaten, causing Akil to smirk.

''Well, then hopefully none of us gets caught, your highness'' Maatamun scoffs, clutching his jaw.

''We are going to have to see about that, don't we?''

Right now, all four men are thinking of not only getting you but also getting rid of each other.

\-----------------

"We have received a scroll from the pharaoh informing us that he will be waiting for your visit the next few days, my king"

The Greek king sighs, as he sits on his throne, his left hand lying on his cheek signing how boredom is getting to him.

King Adonis name matches him perfectly, due to sharing the same name with the legendary Adonis whose beauty attracted the goddess of beauty herself, Aphrodite. And the wife of Hades has fallen for him.

Adonis has soft black curly hair that lays above his shoulder, his light grey eyes are intense and focused while he has a sharply defined jawline.

When he was barely seventeen, many women threw themselves on him, offering him their virtue without any shame or hesitation.

However, Adonis needs to start searching for a suitable wife now that he is reaching his mid-twenties, just to have an heir to ascend the throne once he dies.

Once the massager leaves, the advisor turns to the young king.

"Even the pharaoh remarried again, and you still have no wife, your highness" the elder man exclaims angrily.

"When I find the woman in my dream, standing in front of me, then I will marry her"

Yes, the delicate (h/c) haired girl who appeared in most of his dreams still hunts his thoughts, making him believe he would meet the girl one day.

And until that day comes, he won't take a wife.

"The woman in your dreams doesn't even exist, your highness" the advisor points out.

"Then I will never marry, now prepare for the best gifts, as we will travel as soon as possible to Egypt"

Adonis prays to meet the girl with the (e/c) eyes soon...little did he know that the queen of Egypt is the girl who visits him in his dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

The awkward atmosphere lingers in the air as you and Akhnamun have breakfast with Maatamun and Aleksandr.

"Did you drink last night?" You ask after you catch sight of Aleksandr's bloodshot eyes.

"Yes, we both had a few drinks last night, mother" you cringe at the way Maatamun says the word 'mother' in such a taunting tone.

"Don't speak to her like that, Maatamun" Akhnamun warns his son, sensing your discomfort.

"As you wish, father" Maatamun gives a fake to his father, before starting to eat what is served to him.

"The real question here did you enjoy yourself last night, dear sister?" Aleksandr sneers, seething from the idea that you slept with another man.

Before you got snap at your stepbrother for asking an inappropriate question, Akhnamun speaks up.

"Yes, she enjoyed herself quite a lot, Aleksandr" the pharaoh narrows his eyes as those words leave his lips. 

You feel the tension between the two, so you cut in by ordering Ezra to come to refill your cup with water in hopes to remove their attention from each other.

Ezra walks forward slowly until he reaches the table, however, he 'accidentally' drops the pottery bottle on your lap, drenching you with cold water.

"Are you blind, boy!" Akhnamun shouts at Ezra, while you stand up from the table.

"It is alright, I will just change my dress, you don't need to get angry over nothing"

You quickly walk away with your two handmaidens following behind you.

Ezra watches you leave, with a victorious glint in his eyes that he managed to get you out of the situation.

After all, he doesn't want to hear your husband barge about his wedding night.

"What are you waiting for? Clean up your mess, Ezra" Maatamun orders, pointing his fingers at the now broken pottery.

\---------------------

"Good to see you well, your highness"

"Not today, Satan"

"Excuse me?"

You were having a peaceful walk through the beautiful garden until a certain handsome priest showed up.

"Nothing, I am also glad to see you in good health, Adom" Adom grins at you, finding it amusing how you dislike him.

"May I join you on this lovely walk alone, my queen"

He clearly doesn't want your handmaidens around you when he speaks to you about some private matters.

"No-" he cuts you off.

"You may leave now" your mouth drops when the two women obey and leave you alone with the priest.

"Now that we are finally alone together, your highness" Adom leans towards you more.

"I'm not in the mood for your flirty tricks" you try to push Adom away from you, but he grabs your delicate wrists to stop you from moving.

"Don't forget what we talked about, I'm your ally, not your enemy, (Y/n)" you let out a breath when his eyes meet yours.

"If you are my ally..." You push him away from you using all your strength.

"Then you aren't allowed to touch me without my consent" Adom rolls his eyes yet the smirk doesn't leave his face.

Adom knows how much he makes yoy uncomfortable, however, this makes him more insistent on making you his, after all, he has been planning on doing that the moment you came into his sight.

"I am waiting for your visit to the temple tomorrow, don't forget you need to pray" you furrow your brows in annoyance.

"Am I supposed to pray every day?"

No, of course not, nevertheless, how is Adom going to get more alone time with you other than this way.

He doesn't want the Pharoah to get suspicious of him in any way possible.

The priest knows very well that if Akhnamun got an idea of him being in love with his wife, the pharaoh is going to execute him instantly. 

"Yes, it is your duty as the queen to be religious" you nod your head.

"Have you arranged my meeting with the locals the day after tomorrow?" Adom presses his lips at your question.

"You have to take his highness permission to be allowed outside" you snort in disbelief.

"Oh really? And why should I take his permission to see my people, and to support them?"

"Because you are a queen, you need to be kept safe" another voice answers, causing you to turn around quickly only to face your stepson, Maatamun.

"Kept safe from what?" Maatamun stands inches away from you.

"From any possible assassins, not everyone loves the royal family, mother"

You hate it when he calls you 'mother' because he is not using it due to him considering you a part of his family, he uses it to mock you.

"Then the soldiers shall accompany me" Adom shook his head.

"You still have to get the pharaoh's approval, my dear queen" this time you are the one to roll your eyes in displeasure.

"All right, I will speak with my husband, now can you two please leave me alone"

You walk away from them, with an annoyed experission graces your features.

"Your father is going to get angry if he discovers that you are in love with his wife" Maatamun shrugs.

"I don't care" Maatamun states bluntly.

"Be aware, if (Y/n) has a son, his highness might make him the heir" the prince chuckles.

"Not before I remove that old man from on the throne"

\---------------

"I can bath myself" you snap at your handmaidens who insist on bathing you.

The idea of bathing with people watching makes you uncomfortable, so you had every right to dislike the idea of someone helping you bathe.

"And you are dismissed for the night" 

Once they leave the room, you are finally able to relax your nerves.

You regret marrying the pharaoh, maybe living on the streets is better as Aleksandr claimed.

There is nothing wrong with Akhnamun, as much as there is something wrong with who surrounds him.

A cunning priest, a bad behaved son, and let us not talk about Ezra...

"Do you need help in bathing, my queen"

Speak of the devil.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? GET OUT!" 

You hide your breasts in panic and sink into the water, trying to hide the naked body from his view.

"I bought natron" Ezra explains, not bothered by intruding on you while bathing.

"Leave it in here and leave, Ezra" your face heats up when he reaches your bathing place.

"Why don't I apply the natron to the water first?" You glare at the man, watching him apply the cleansing soda ash to the water.

"You know, you have a nice body" you bite your bottom lip, feeling really shy.

"Ezra, leave or I will scream" you warn him, looking everywhere but at him.

The dark-haired Jew smirks, adoring the effect he has on you.

"I would love to hear your scream"

You wanted to run out of the bath right now, and call for the guards, yet you are nude.

"No one lied when they said that your beauty defeated the beauty of most women" your heart skips a beat, your (e/c) eyes finally meeting his dark ones.

Ezra reaches out and grabs a few locks of your hair, placing them behind your ear which caused you to shiver when his fingers touch your ears.

"What is going on here?!"

You and Ezra freeze upon hearing the familiar voice of Akhnamun.


	7. Chapter 7

"Just listen to me, Akhnamun!" You exclaim, now following after your frustrated husband, wrapped around you a piece of fabric that is supposed to be used to dry your wet body.

"Listen to you? I am going to execute him" you finally grab Akhnamun's arm, stopping him.

"He did nothing, nor did I cheat on you with him" you try to convince him with your pleading eyes.

"Where is the proof?" You let out a sigh.

"Why would I cheat on a great pharaoh like yourself with a slave"

Ezra is offended by your words, but he understands the true meaning behind them, so he stays silent.

"I'm still going to execute him for being in the same room while you are bathing" Akhnamun stubbornly announces. 

"And then what? Expose me, allow others to spread false rumors about me being unfaithful towards you?" 

You don't know why you are trying to save Ezra from getting killed, but you can not have him get executed for a crime he hasn't committed...or was going to commit.

Akhnamun thinks about your words for a second, realizing the consequence of his upcoming actions.

You are right, it is going to be a scandal, false accusation will be thrown at you.

The pharaoh calms down slightly, yet turn to Ezra and points at him angerily.

"Get out before I slaughter you" The said male does as he is told, and takes his leave quickly.

"Why was he here?" Akhnamun demands.

"He was here to apply natron to the water" you reply calmly, no hint of lie lacing your tongue.

"Really?" You nod your head, leaning towards him with an alluring smile on your face.

"Yes, would you like to join me?" 

Ok, you know you should not be flirting with the Pharoah when your heart belongs to Aleksandr.

However, it is going to be a big help to you to get whatever you want from him.

Little do you know, Akhnamun is planning on taking away and controlling your freedom.

"Of course, how would I miss the chance to be intimate with you, however..." You raise an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"The king of Greece is arriving soon, and I will have to be there to greet him"

\--------------------

You walk by Aleksandr's side, looking as graceful as ever yet your face held worry.

"Alex...are you angry with me by any chance" the Russian scowls.

"Why would I be angry?" You roll your eyes at him.

"You always glare at me when I stand with others" Aleksandr shook his head.

"You are not the one I'm glaring at" 

A teasing smile appears on your face, as you link your arm with his.

"Are you jealous?" You question, expecting him to deny it like he usually does.

Shockingly, he admits it.

"Yes, I'm jealous of everyone who gets to be near you even the damn Pharoah."

Aleksandr finds it very hard to get rid of any rival in the ancient time especially when they happen to be royalties.

The last person who tried to get with you earned himself a death trip.

"You know I'm also jealous of the women around here" Aleksandr raises an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because they want to marry you, I once heard my handmaidens speak about how you would make a wonderful husband" you tease.

"I only think about you" Aleksandr's is filled with seriousness, which caused your smile to drop drastically.

"Listen Alex...if we get caught, we both might end up dead" Aleksandr snorts.

"I think you got it all wrong, dear sister" you both stop walking, and turn to face each other.

"What are you talking about?"

"I do not think Akhnamun is going to kill you, me yes, you no" it was your turn to chuckle sarcastically

"And why is that?"

"Because he has fallen for you, and I'm sure he is not ready to sacrifice you to death" you bite your bottom lip, starting to feel guilty

"You are exaggerating, he probably has a harem" the blond boy seizes your arms,

"I would like to inform you that your husband has no harem, he has never had a lover since his wife's death, and I assure you he won't have a concubine when he is with you"

You feel guilty, due to not loving the pharaoh the same way he loves you, instead, you are in love with your stepbrother.

Starting to get uncomfortable, you change the subject and show him the piece of papyrus paper you are holding.

"What do you think?" 

It's a painting of him, very detailed and beautiful.

"Wow, you did a splendid job" Aleksandr takes the papyrus, his face reddened a bit.

It is no lie that you are a good painter ever since a young age, considering how your father himself is a painter.

"Thank you, I'm planning on painting everyone in the palace, and keep it hidden until they get discovered in the future" 

\----------------------

Akhnamun greets the Greek king with a smile of gratitude, making Adonis return the gesture.

"I am pleased to have you here" Akhnamun turns to Akil and waves him over.

"Are you not going to greet his royal highness Akil" the general steps forward, and with a curt nod, he greets Adonis with a firm voice.

"Welcome to Egypt, your highness" Adonis nods at him back.

"I have brought you and your wife gifts, my dear friend, bring them forward" he orders the slaves who obey their master's orders.

"There was no need, you coming here to congratulate me is enough"

While having a conversation with each other, you enter the throne room with Aleksandr.

"I would like to introduce you to my wife, (Y/n)" Adonis turns around in time just to see you walking towards them.

His breath hitches in shock when his eyes meet yours, you are....the girl from his dreams.

"Darling, that is the Greek king, Adonis" you greet the attractive man with a warm smile.

"I'm delighted to meet you, your grace"

Your sweet tone captivates his ears, still not removing his eyes from you.

Akhnamun notices that and frowns with dissatisfaction.

Adonis doesn't know what caused him to say the following words, nor did he even think about those words in the first place.

But he knows that he uttered them out of nervousness.

"When I saw you from afar, I thought you were a man" 

Your experission hardens at the insult, clutching your fist in anger, trying to keep calm.

And here goes your first good impression about him, he is sure it will not come back.

Before your husband, stepbrother, or Akil could even ever answer to such insult, you speak up.

"Funny, because when I also saw you from afar, I thought you were a man, turns out I was wrong"

With this being said, you leave the room with a prideful look on your pretty face, feeling happy with your harsh come back.


	8. Chapter 8

_"Katkut?"_

_"No, котик"_

_The two children are splayed on the ground of their mansion's garden, looking up at the blue cloudy sky._

_"What does it mean, and why do you always call me by it, Alex?" twelve-year-old you ask, turning your head to look at the thirteen-year-old boy._

_"It means kitty in Russian, and we usually call our friends or girlfriends by it" Aleksandr explains, trying to not blush._

_"Well, then I will call you كلب"_

_Aleksandr has been living here in Egypt long enough to understand what you just called him_

_"(Y/n)?"_

_"Yes?"_

_Suddenly you get thrown over your stepbrother's shoulder, causing you to gasp in shock._

_"What are you doing?" He walks over to the pool and throws you into it without sympathy._

_"Enjoy your swim, котик"_

_Aleksandr didn't take the joke of being called a dog very well that day._

_\--------------_

You don't know why you are remembering this now, but you know for sure that you miss your home and want to return to it.

"Are you sure about that? Do you think it is a good idea to go meet the locals without his highness's approval, my queen" your new handmaidens, Merit questions nervously.

"If we get caught, I promise you that you will not get punished, Merit" 

Akhnamun replaced your other two handmaidens with Merit after discovering that the two women who were supposed to prevent anyone from entering while you are bathing left you alone.

Honestly, you never liked them, you like Merit more.

You are finally going to meet the locals, a chance to get to know them and their living conditions, and try to solve their problems if there are any.

"But his highness is not m-" Merit cuts herself off when she realizes what she was going to say.

"His highness is not what? Speak up" you encourage her, showing signs of curiosity.

"If may I say, the pharaoh is not merciful towards those who disobey him, it is said that the only one he showed mercy to is his first wife, Anippe"

Merit starts explaining how the queen was a kind person, and that she died giving birth to Maatamun after catching a deadly disease. 

After hearing that, your heart tightens in sympathy for the pharaoh and the prince.

"Strangely, everyone thought that his highness would stick to having concubines and never getting married until he met you, he discharged his harem, and married you, my queen" 

Deep down in your mind, the thought of Akhnamun devoting all of himself to you, made you happy, yet guilt builds upon the thought of you not doing the same.

"Nice" you mumble, looking down at the ground in sadness.

Is it bad you only want to keep yourself and Aleksandr safe, Yet at the same time you hate yourself for using your husband like that? 

Little did you know, that Akhnamun knows about you using him, and is using such thing against you, knowing very well you will stay as his wife as long as he provides for you and your stepbrother.

\--------------

"Your highness you need to calm down" the advisor tries to calm the panicking Greek king down yet fails miserably, when Adonis narrows his eyes at him.

"I have ruined everything, I have embarrassed myself in front of her" Adonis exclaims angrily.

"Why does it matter? your business is with the Pharoah, not his pathetic little wife" 

The Greek king grabs his advisor by the neck tightly, glaring into his soul.

"Never call her pathetic again, she is the girl I have been having countless dreams about" the elder man's eyes widen.

Adonis lets go of Basil's neck, allowing the poor man to take quick breaths of air.

"And I intend to make her mine" Basil shook his head in disbelief.

"Your highness, she is the wife of an important ally of Greece, you cannot have her" Adonis sneers.

"I can and I will, Paris fall for Helen and took her" 

"A war started because of such an action, do you wish for a war to start between Greece and Egypt?" 

Basil is determined to change Adonis's mind, he can not allow him to abduct you.

"No one will know that I'm the one who took her, don't worry, I have a plan" Basil sighs.

"Hopefully it won't lead to a war, your highness" 

\----------

People gather around you, delighted at your appearance.

"My queen, what brings you here?" You smile at the man softly.

"I came here to know whether if you are facing any problems or not, and try to fix as much as I could" you reply.

While looking at those people, their happy and kind expressions remind you of your parents. 

"Your highness, there are many problems that need to be fixed" another man exclaims boldly.

"Then we shall discuss all your problems right now" 

You don't know how much has passed, but you were delighted about being able to connect with your people, and know about their difficulties, you even made Merit write down every problem.

"Thank you for listening to our problems, and we hope you accept our humble gifts" you are surprised at the many gifts presented to you.

"Actually, I cannot accept any of your gifts" Their expressions turn into confused ones.

"Do not misunderstand me, but a ruler should give to his subjects for their hard work, that's why I have brought many gifts for you all" 

After you finish, you tell Merit to help you bring down the gifts from on the horse.

You give clothes, and sandals to men and women, and toys to children.

Everyone took a gift except for one young girl who hasn't received anything.

"There aren't any more toys" she pouts slightly, while her mother tries to comfort her.

You kneel to meet her height, before taking off your necklace and placing it around the young girl's neck.

"Your highness we can't accept such gift-" you cut the girl's mother off.

"Yes you can and you will" you turn your attention back at the now cheerful child.

"Enjoy your gift, and maybe when you grow up, you can become one of my handmaidens." The girl squeals in happiness.

However, people turn their gazes to the approaching horse, backing away slightly.

"I see you are here giving gifts to people while leaving his highness worried that something might have happened to you" your eyes lend on Akil who is riding his horse, looking displeased.

"Is Akhnamun angry?" You ask nervously, causing the general to smirk.

"Extremely angry, my queen"


	9. Chapter 9

"How dare you not take my permission to go out"

You flinch at the loud voice of your husband, as he grabs you by the arms.

His grasp is tight and firm around your arms, causing you to flinch from pain.

"I did not do anything wrong, I wanted to get to know my people more, what is wrong with that?" You explain calmly.

Akhnamun stays silent, you take that as a sign to continue you speaking.

"Our people have many problems that need to be solved" 

Merit hands you the papyrus paper which contains the crises of the locals.

"See, we need to find a solution to all those problems" you watch as your husband starts chuckling at you.

"We? You are not stepping one foot out of this palace or speaking to any man again until I decide so, my dear wife" you frown, getting angry at his possessiveness.

"Why do you always exclude me from my duties as a queen? I'm supposed to listen to our people's needs, Akhnamun" the said pharaoh scowls.

"I will solve their problems, so do not start exhausting yourself about such matters" Akhnamun removes his hands away from your arms only to place them on your face.

"If I need to lock you up for eternity to keep you away from the views of others, then I will do it without hesitation" his confession made you back away from him in fear.

"What?"

The thought of getting locked up suddenly makes you terrified, and remember that horrible day.

Where Aleksandr locked you up for a whole day while your father and his mother were out, celebrating their anniversary.

\-----------

_"Let me out, Alex!" you scream banging on the hard wooden door of your bedroom harshly with both of your hands, causing loud sounds in hopes of alerting your step-brother._

_Alex has caught you trying to sneak out with one of your male classmates after school._

_Let us just say that he didn't take the thought of you doing such a thing in a good way, and dragged you home before locking you up in your bedroom._

_"I'm doing this for your own good, Dad put me in control to take care of you, and what you did needs a punishment"_

_Tears fall down your face, panicking quickly upon realizing he won't let you out._

_The maids took the day off, and he has your phone and laptop, preventing you from connecting with your parents._

_"Let me out!"_

_You kept screaming yet he kept ignoring you until you felt your throat go dry._

_"Alex, I'm scared" you plead softly, doubting whether he heard your words or not._

_Your father and stepmother returned home after exactly ten hours, and let us just say that Aleksandr didn't escape his mother's wrath._

_And you didn't forgive him for six months until he took you out to eat at your favorite place._

\--------------------

Akhnamun interrupts your thoughts by placing his lips against yours.

He pulls back after a minute, allowing his eyes to meet yours again.

"I won't lock you up if you promise to obey me, and give up those silly ideas of yours, (Y/n)" 

You wanted to argue with him, however, you decided against it when a servant enters the room looking horrified. 

"Your highness!" the young boy exclaims.

"What is it, boy?"

"Her Majesty's brother and the young prince are beating each other up" you gasp, fearing for Aleksandr's life.

_'Damn you, are you trying to get yourself killed, Alex'_

That was your last thought as you follow your husband and the servant out of the room hurriedly. 

\------------------

_The present time_

"This is going to be announced as the biggest discovery of history" 

"We need to know every detail about her life before we announce it to the public, we don't need the press on our heads right now," the Egyptologist says, examining the scrolls.

His eyes widen upon seeing a painting on a papyrus paper.

The weird thing about it...it didn't have the usual ancient art technique of the Egyptians...nor the Romans or greeks.

It is a good drawing showing every big and small feature of the painted man.

The strangest thing about it is the words written on the bottom of it in hieroglyphs

_**My dearest beloved** _

_**Aleksandr** _

"Umm...Omar?" his friend pulls his attention away from the papyrus.

"Yes, what is it?"

Krolos shows Omar a scroll, before starting to speak.

"I think, this Egyptian queen had too many admirers" Omar chuckles.

"Well, she would have some, after all, it is written on her tomb the Queen of beauty and justice" Krolos shook his head.

"The scroll implies that she had a secret affair with her stepson, brother, army general, the high priest of Amun's temple, her slave, and last but not least, the Greek king, Adonis ...oh and not only that"

Omar's mouth drops in shock when he reads where Krolos points at. 

"What in the..."


	10. Chapter 10

"Stop, Alex!" You exclaim worriedly, trying to stop the fighting between your stepbrother and stepson.

Aleksandr pushes you away from him, before trying to land a hit on Maatamun's face, who dodges quickly.

"STOP THIS MADNESS RIGHT NOW, MAATAMUN!" your husband's bombing voice causes the two boys to stop instantly and turn to face the pharaoh.

"Why were you two fighting in the first place? Such childish behavior doesn't suit a prince nor the brother of a queen"

Even though you are not the one getting scolded harshly, however you flinch at your husband's anger, his scolding reminded you of your father's whenever you and Aleksandr would get into a silly fight.

Suddenly the thought of how sad your father, mother, and stepmother might be devasted right now made your throat go dry and sadness fill your face.

But you pray from the deepest of your heart that they move on, and forget about you and Aleksandr.

Maatamun smirks at his father, his eyes glinting with wickedness.

"Oh we were just fighting over a girl" the pharaoh is surprised at his own son's response.

"Why would you two fight over some pitiful girl, there are many beautiful girls I could make your wives or lovers" Maatamun chuckles while Aleksandr grits his teeth.

"I wouldn't say she is pitiful, dear father, she is the most beautiful and most intelligent women in Egypt"

"Indeed she is, your highness" the Russian agrees.

Not realizing that they are speaking about you, jealousy starts to form inside of you about Aleksandr possibly taking an interest in another girl.

You know that you have no right to feel jealous of Aleksandr fall for another as you are married to the pharaoh, however, he did tell you that he loves you, so how can he easily fall for another?

"There is no need for you to get angry, my pharaoh" you wrap both of your hands around Akhnamun's arm, trying to calm him down.

Aleksandr watches with annoyance, and without excusing himself, he takes his leave.

"What is your brother's problem? does he have no respect for me?" You smile.

"Of course not, he is just in a bad mood, I assure you he will come around" Maatamun snorts, rolling his dark green eyes in mockery.

"Bad mood, I think that is just his personality, don't you agree, father?" Akhnamun glares at his son upon noticing the rude behavior.

"Don't let me see your face again today, Maatamun" the said prince smirks instead of getting offended.

"As you wish, father" 

Maatamun then turns to you, giving a playful look.

"I apologize for hitting your brother like this, I should have hit him harder, mother" you frown.

_'You little snake!'_

Before anyone could be further uttered, Maatamun says his farewells and leaves.

The thought of that boy being up to no good made your stomach churn.

"Are you alright, (Y/n)?" Akhnamun asks, taking a sharp note of how you seem worried and sad.

"Yes, no need to worry, I will go and tell Merit to bring a healer for Aleksandr"

\----------------

"Who is that girl you have fallen for?"

Aleksandr grins at your question as if he has been expecting it.

"Just a pretty girl, she is more stunning than you, I must admit" Aleksandr decides to play a game with you as payback for making him jealous yesterday.

You raise an eyebrow at him, catching on to his game quickly.

The reason you know he is teasing you is because that Aleksandr could never just admit that he likes someone.

The jealousy you have experienced yesterday vanished when you realized that Aleksandr has been speaking about you all along.

But, what left you confused is the fact that your stepson has his eyes set on you.

"Then congratulations, now I can live in peace with my husband, and you can get a wife" Aleksandr sighs knowing that you have discovered him.

"You really deserve the title of being intelligent, you know" you giggle at him.

"I love you, Alex, and you left me disappointed when I discovered you have gotten into a fight with Maatamun, not a smart move" he huffs.

"You don't know what he said to judge me for hitting him" 

"It doesn't matter, you are lucky, Akhnamun hasn't gotten angry at you for hitting his son, you know he could execute you for punching his son" Aleksandr scowls.

"Does it matter, if I get executed? Maybe I would return to the present" 

"And leave me all alone" you accuse.

"I would never leave you alone, you know that very well" he grabs your hands into his own warm ones.

You lean towards each other slowly, ready to kiss, until the voice of Merit cuts you off.

"Your highness, sorry to interrupt but the offerings are ready" you pull your hands away and nod at Merit.

"Alright, just leave us for a minute, Merit"

Once your handmaiden is out of sight, you let out a relieved sigh.

"We almost got caught"

"What offering was she speaking about, (Y/n)?" Aleksandr demands, confusion written all over his face.

"I'm going to visit Amun's temple, want to come?"

\--------------

"What a pleasant surprise your highness" you give Adom a fake smile.

"I came here to get... Amun's blessing, my dear brother also insisted on coming" you explain.

_'Amun's blessing...yeah right'_

"Of course, follow me" you walk slowly behind him with Aleksandr beside you, and Merit following behind you both.

"Get down on your knees," Adom orders you upon reaching a statue that you assumed to belong to Amun.

"Excuse me?" Aleksandr is surprised at the order.

"Her highness has to get down on her knees with the offering in hands, it is a part of the ritual, what did you think I meant?" The priest knows exactly what your stepbrother thoughts.

After all, many men think alike.

You take the food and drinks from Merit before getting down on your knees.

"Now repeat after me, my queen..."

It took only a few minutes before the ritual was finally over.

And you must admit, after the ritual, you started to believe more in the existence of ancient Egyptian mythology.

"You did a splendid job, my queen" Adom compliments.

"Even though it would have been better if the ritual was more private" you almost choked on air at the obvious flirting, while Aleksandr looks ready to kill the priest...

Maybe another time.

The moment you step a foot out of the temple, you are met face to face with the familiar handsome face of the Greek king.

"I believe I owe you an apology for my bad behavior"

**A/n: I rewrote chapter ten, hope you like it.**


	11. Chapter 11

If someone has told you a week ago that you would get on well with the rude king of Greece, you would have called them insane.

But there you are right now, walking side by side with him in the garden, a smile decorating your face as a giggle escapes your lips every time he tells you a funny story.

Adonis apologized for his crude words about you looking like a man and told you that what he wanted to say is that you are the most beautiful women he has laid his eyes on.

Then you two become best friends, even though Adonis is aiming for much more than 'friendship'

"I apologize, but I have to go as I have duties I should attend to, Adonis" you stop in your tracks, and turn to look at him, a guilty experission appearing on your face.

"How unfortunate, I thought you would spend some more time with me as my departure is today" your eyes widen.

"I have not been informed about such matter, I understand that you have to return to your homeland as you are a king, but so quickly?" Adonis sighs.

"There is something I need you to promise me" you furrow your brows, curious about what promise he is talking about.

"I want you to promise that no matter what happens, you will forgive me" 

Now, you are confused about this sentence.

"I cannot promise you that, Adonis" you object.

"Why cannot you?" He grabs hold of your hands gently.

"Because I don't know what is going to happen, what if I don't forgive you for it? Then this promise shall be useless." You reason with him.

Honestly, you feel like you are in a movie, Adonis is this character who wants the female lead to promising something yet ends up breaking her heart.

The only difference, you and Adonis are not lovers, just friends.

"Alright then, I don't care if you don't forgive me right away, however in the end, I'm assured that your kindness will lead you to it" 

You are starting to get more troubled with each word he voices.

When you were about to ask him what he was speaking about, Adonis takes his leave without another word being uttered.

"What in the world just happened?"

\---------------

"I see that you have finished your stroll in the garden with your dear friend" 

Akhnamun obvious sarcasm caused you to roll your eyes playfully, as a smile appears on your face.

"You haven't told me that he was leaving today, my pharaoh" you stand beside, looking down at the scroll he is reading while placing a hand around his arm.

"It is better this way" you pout.

"Why?"

Akhnamun turns his head to look down at you, his kohl painted eyes narrowing.

"Have you not heard the rumors of how everyone in this palace believes that you are having an affair with him?" You push yourself away from your husband in shock.

"What? He is only a friend, nothing more!" you exclaim, not wanting people to get the wrong idea about your relationship with the greek king.

"Those rumors are going to stop once he leaves, so don't worry yourself too much." you calm down after hearing this, know how he is right.

"You know if he wasn't a king and an ally of ours, I wouldn't have hesitated to execute him" Akhnamun's threat made you shiver.

"You shouldn't be jealous, Akhnamun" the pharaoh chuckles, placing the scroll away.

"Should I not be also jealous of your brother?" You freeze up ag his words, something Akhnamun instantly notices.

You quickly relax your shoulders, trying to not appear panicked.

"He is my brother, nothing more" you lie smoothly, staring him straight in the eyes bravely.

"However, you seem to spend more time with him than me, your husband" you sigh, before a teasing smile appears on your face as you embrace him.

"How about I make it up to you, by surprising you tonight" you whisper in his ear, seductively.

Even though you don't love them, this doesn't mean you hate him either, nevertheless, you need to protect Aleksandr from getting hurt.

"Are you with a child?" the question caught you off guard. 

Did he change the subject to make you more uncomfortable? Seriously.

The thought of you getting pregnant almost made you nervous, still remembering Aleksandr's words about what will happen if you two return back to your era.

Surely, returning back pregnant or with a child on your arm will not be pleasant to your parents.

"I haven't gone to the healer yet" you retort. 

"Does the thought of having my child distress you" your eyes widen.

"The experission on your face when I asked said it all, my darling" you let out a sigh.

"It is not that, but you already have a son of your own, so what is the hurry to have another child?" 

"There is no hurry at all, yet I would like to have a child with you, or does this make you feel uncomfortable" you bite your bottom lip, trying to hold back from snapping at him.

"No, I adore children especially when they are ours, and I will go to the healers after I finish my duties, my dear husband" 

\--------------

The King of Babylon stands tall, in front of the window of his palace, his long dark curly brown hair lays on his back while a smirk appears on his face upon hearing the news.

"Are sure about what the magicians said? The queen of Egypt is the one from the prophecy?" the high priest of the Babylon temple nods his head.

"Yes, the description fits her, your highness" Aloros moves away from the window, and stares at the priest. 

"From what I have heard, she is a young woman with (h/c) hair and light (e/c) eyes, her beauty reaches beyond measures, which matches the description-" Aloros cuts him off.

"She matches the description of the mother of the prince who will bring my end" the king finishes.

"Exactly, what do you think we should do about her, your highness?" Aloros chuckles.

"Well, if it isn't obvious, we have to get rid of her as soon as possible"


	12. Chapter 12

"Congratulations, your highness!" Merit cheers loudly as you and her sit on your bed. 

"I'm...pregnant" you mumble to yourself with a dumbstruck look on yourself, the words of the healers still echoing in your mind.

"I'm assured that the pharaoh will be delighted to hear the news, maybe even Maatamun will be happy to have a younger sibling" you turn your head towards Merit.

"Merit...Aleksandr is going to kill me!" the handmaiden is surprised at your outburst.

"Why would your brother kill you for getting pregnant with your husband's child?" You sigh and shook your head.

"Because...just forget about it, Merit!" you exclaim, feeling embarrassed.

"I will bring you some fruits, I heard it is good for the baby I will be right back, your highness" you nod at her, as she rushes out of the chamber.

Once Merit is out of sight, a certain handsome jew decides to enter your chamber.

"What are you doing here, Ezra?" You look at the said boy with clear surprise, standing up.

"Nothing, I just came to check on you, my queen" you narrow your eyes at him.

"If you have anything to say right now, then hurry up and say it" you order.

Ezra chuckles at your impatience before he directly in front of you, standing three inches taller than you.

"I have heard about your pregnancy, and I wanted to be one of the first people who congratulate y-" you cut him off with a scoff.

"Heard? More like eavesdropped on the conversation between me and Merit, Ezra" you accuse him, annoyed at him, while he ignores it.

"Congratulations on the pregnancy, your highness, I also came to offer my services" you cross your arms over your chest.

"What type of services?"

"If you want, I can bring you all the news you need, be a spy or even poison your enemies" your eyes widen slightly at his last offer.

"Poison my enemies, well someone is eager to burn in hell" you tease nervously.

"I wouldn't mind going to hell for you, my queen"

When he was about to touch your face with his fingers, you grip his wrist to stop him.

"I assure you, I wouldn't be needing your services anytime soon" Ezra pulls his wrist out of your grasp.

"My offer will still stand, who knows? You might just change your mind, (Y/n)" you glare at him.

"How about I give you your freedom? You become free from slavery at the cost of leaving me alone" Ezra frowns.

"Why would I do that? I don't mind being a slave as long as I stay by your side" he leans towards you as if to kiss you, which made you freeze and freak out.

When his lips touch yours, you close your eyes in fear, not knowing what to do in such a situation.

Well, when he pulls back from you, you slap him hard against his right cheek.

Luckily, Merit returns back to the chamber with a bowel filled with various fruits, Ezra quickly leaves not wanting to get questioned about why he was in your chamber.

"What was he doing here?" Merit raises a curious question.

"Merit..."

"Yes, your majesty?"

"If another man kisses a pregnant woman, is that bad for the baby's health?"

Merit stares back at you as you stare back at her.

"...I think the pregnancy is taking a toll on you, your highness"

\-------

"Is everything ready?" 

"Yes, my king" Basil answers.

"Good, I cannot wait to return to Greece with her"

For the first time in a long time, Adonis feels excitement, excitement where he can have you, the woman which his heart dearly desires.

"I think you should reconsider" Adonis scowls.

"Why should I reconsider?" 

"Our spies got a word about the queen's pregnancy" Adonis experission doesn't change at hearing the new information.

"I should reconsider not kidnapping (Y/n) because she is simply pregnant? I will take her to Greece, marry her then claim the son or daughter she is going to have as my child" 

Basil cannot believe what he is hearing, he can't believe that the king of Greece is risking it all for you.

"I understand why you want to take her, but why also take her brother with us?" Adonis shrugs.

"Because I'm sure she will be devasted if her brother isn't by her side"

\-----------

You are ready to tell Akhnamun tonight about your pregnancy after the Greek king departs, but you have decided to tell your stepbrother first.

"Pregnant, huh?" 

Aleksandr looks displeased, to say the least. 

"I understand that you are disappointed, however, I will take full responsibility in front of my father when we return back to our period, Alex!" you exclaim.

Aleksandr pulls you into his embrace, wrapping his arms tightly around you.

"I will stand with you every step of the way, even though I fear childbirth aftermath" you furrow your eyebrows.

But then, you remember that many women died during childbirth due to the lack of medical requirements.

You hug him back and lay your head on his chest, while your arms are wrapped around his middle.

The sweet moment gets cut off when loud noises coming from outside.

"What is going on?" 

Your question gets answered by some man barging into the chamber, holding various weapons coated with your guard's blood.

A tall guy steps forward, holding a spear, a calm experission on his face.

"The two of you are coming with us now"


	13. Chapter 13

"So we are basically kidnapped by Adonis whom I thought was my friend?"

"Yes, can you stop asking this stupid question over and over again, (Y/n)" Aleksandr snaps at you, as he glares at the soldiers watching over the both of you.

Apparently, you discovered that the Greek king ordered these soldiers to kidnap you and your stepbrother, to return back with you to Greece.

Right now, you both are on the royal ship which is supposed to deliver to Greece.

"You know, shame on you all for kidnapping a pregnant woman and her brother, you have no humanity in you" you exclaim, pouting slightly.

The soldiers look at each other before they burst out laughing causing your blood to boil more.

The only reason that prevents you from attacking them is that they are holding weapons while you and Aleksandr are weaponless.

And also, you two are tied up.

They immediately stop laughing when they see the figure approaching them. 

"Welcome, your highness!"

Aleksandr glares at the dark-haired king while clutching his fists, feeling enraged upon seeing the person who has the upper hand in yours and his captivity.

"Untie her now" Adonis orders one of the soldiers who obey, and unties you by cutting off the ropes using a sharp dagger.

"What about my brother?" Adonis smirks at you. 

"I will untie him once we reach Greece, but for now I wish to speak to you alone"

He offers you his hand, which you stare at hesitantly before you take it, and allow him to help you stand up on your feet.

"If you hurt her, I'm going to kill you" Aleksandr threatens.

The Greek king chuckles, looking up and down at the blond.

"I doubt you are going to keep such a threat"

With that, Adonis drags you away, out of Aleksandr's sight.

The thing Adonis doesn't know about your stepbrother is that he does keep his promise.

After all, the Greek isn't the first one who he is going to kill, nor is he going to be the last person to be slaughtered in the name of his love for you.

All he needs right now is a good plan for that to happen.

\---------

"Why did you kidnap me? If it has something to do with my husband, then you shouldn't have dragged me and Aleksandr into this dirty game"

"It has nothing to do with your husband, however, it has everything to do with you." you frown in confusion.

"Me? What did I do to you, Adonis?" The said king shook his head, before gently holding your hands with his own.

"I have always dreamed of being with you, and when I saw you in reality, I decided that I must have you at any cost" you stare at him as if he lost his mind, then you start feeling sympathy for him.

"You do realize with what you did, Greece and Egypt might get into war with eachother? You are going to be the reason why many people will lose their lives, Adonis!" You exclaim.

You are hoping that your words have made him change his mind, but it did quite the opposite.

"I don't care as long as I have you by my side, don't worry about your pregnancy, but once your child is born, I will claim them as mine" you pull your hands away from him.

"How do you that I'm pregnant?" he rolls his eyes, annoyed at the loss of your touch.

"I have my spies" you glare at him sharply, wanting to rip his throat out.

The Adonis who is standing in front of you right cannot be the same one you have considered to be your friend.

"Have you heard about the trojan war?" you nod your head slowly.

"Yes," you spat out the answer.

"Well, Paris fall for Helen even though she was married, and fought a war for her" you raise an eyebrow, knowing what he is implying with this story.

So, you decided to play his game.

"Well, if I remember quite well, Paris was killed in the end and Helen was reunited with Menelaus" he grins at you, enjoying this side of you.

"Indeed...how unfortunate, however, what I'm trying to say that she has fallen for Paris even though he kidnapped her"

\-----------

"What do you mean, you can't find them anywhere?!" The servants shrink when they see how angry the pharaoh is at them...or anyone at that matter.

Even since he received the news of your disappearance, it made him angry but also knowing that Aleksandr is nowhere in sight made his blood boil, his mind going to thought of you running away with him.

"Your highness, I think the princess couldn't have run away all of a sudden, especially when she is pregnant" Merit states, causing Akhnamun to glare at her, seizing her by the neck.

"Are you covering up for them, girl?!" Maatamun places a hand on his father's shoulder, to calm him down. 

"Calm down, Akil is on his way here, father" Ezra walks forward slowly.

"Merit is correct, the queen couldn't possibly kill the guards just to run away when she could have done that without hurting them, your highness" 

Akhnamun instantly catches on to what Ezra is suggesting, he let goes of Merit allowing her to breathe.

"She was kidnapped, but by who?" 

At this moment, Akil enters the throne room with soldiers trailing behind him.

"My Pharoah, I came to inform you that her highness was kidnapped by your dear friend, the king of Greece" Akil explains, not hiding his displeasure.

Akhnamun frowns deeply, knowing very well that Adonis left yesterday night, however, this betrayal caused him left him agitated. 

"Prepare our ships and as many as soldiers as you can, we are going to go to Greece to take back my wife and brother in law" Akil nods.

"As you wish, your majesty" 

Akil quickly leaves to prepare everything for the war, not wanting to waste another moment.

"Adom?" The priest comes forward.

"Yes?"

"Tell our people that anyone who dares to deal with the greek merchants from today on would be considered a sinner in front of our Gods"

Using religion to stop the commercial transactions between Egypt and Greece is an important move, knowing how much it is going to affect Greece's economy.

"Right away, your highness" 

Akhnamun eyes narrow, as his mind is engulfed with thoughts of the upcoming war.

He will make sure not only to return with you and Aleksandr but also return with Adonis's head on a spike.


	14. Chapter 14

You lost count of the days on the second day you have spent on this ship until you arrived in Greece, honestly, you know that ancient time transportation was slow, but you haven't imagined being slower than the slow.

You are honestly are thinking too much about such stuff, you are hungry and tired.

Pregnancy cravings are eating at you, and unlikely those craving doesn't match up to ancient times food.

As promised once you have reached the palace, Aleksandr is freed out of his ties, yet the guards kept their eyes on you and him.

And the king is nowhere in sight, as you get escorted to the chambers you are supposed to stay in.

"You look tired, do you want me to carry you?' your stepbrother offers, making your face heat up and look away from him.

"T-there is no need to, I'm pregnant, not sick" you stutter out, causing his lips to move upwards, forming a smirk.

"This is where you are going to sleep" the taller soldier of the two explains, stopping directly in front of the chamber.

Aleksandr sighs and walks in, however, when you were about to follow him inside, the soldier stops you.

"You won't sleep here" Aleksandr stops and scowls.

"Then where is she going to sleep?" 

The blond is angry at the thought of you and him being separated, isn't enough, what you two are going through having to deal with this mass.

"We will escort her to where she is going to sleep, you need to rest up for from tomorrow, you will start your duties"

"Duties, what duties?!" You ask, confused.

"He is going to serve the king"

You find his words insulting, having your brother become a servant? 

While Aleksandr found it a perfect opportunity for the perfect moment.

\--------

"I'm going to sleep in the same chamber as Adonis?"

"Yes, the king has told us to prepare you until he arrives, your highness" 

_'Prepare me for what? Is he going to...'_

Many frightful thoughts rush through your mind about the upcoming scenarios between you and the dark-haired king.

After being brought to the chamber, the female servants helped you bathe then brought to you various types of food, enough to satisfy your hunger.

And you finished it all in less than twenty minutes...what? you are eating for your baby too.

Right, one of the servants is brushing your hair, making sure it looks neat enough when Adonis arrives. 

"What do you think? am I going to have a boy or a girl, or twins?" you ask the golden-haired girl out of nowhere.

She is shocked that you are asking her such a question, women with high status never ask their servants about their opinions.

It made her smile slightly.

"I believe you are going to have a boy" you sigh.

"Are you saying that because boys are more favorable than girls?" Agatha giggles.

"No, I just said that because my mother always said that a woman who attracts the attention of men will end up eventually having a son" you smile at her, your eyes twinkling.

"Thanks for the compliment, but I don't attract the attention of all men" you defend playfully.

"His highness, King Adonis is going into war for taking you away from your husband, I believe that no sane king will do such a thing except if he has truly fallen for you."

You shrug, moving away from her after she finishes brushing your hair.

"I truly hope no war rises, I don't want to see anyone get hurt because of me"

\--------

Maatamun stops in front of Ezra, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Is there something I can help you with, my prince?" the Jewish asks, stopping what he is doing to look at the heir.

"Indeed there has been something bothering me since the disappearance of (Y/n)" Maatamun retorts.

"And what may be bothering your grace?" 

"I feel like you had a hand in putting our queen in danger" Ezra frowns at the accusation, feeling greatly insulted.

Yes, he might have done many bad things before but never had he stabbed you in the back, nor is he going to do anything to put you in harm's way.

"I believe I don't understand what you are trying to say, your highness" Ezra exclaims with gritted teeth.

"Your younger sister, Sarah, has been caught as one of the spies who leaked information about my stepmother" Ezra's eyes widen in shock.

"She was spying in the favor of the greek king?!"

Sarah, his younger sister getting in trouble? He knows she is a bit*h but not to the point of spying for other kingdoms.

"No, she was sending letters to the king of Babylon, Aloros the first" 

\----------

_Your eyes focus on the figure in front of you, looking down at you, holding his bloodied sword in one of his hands, his eyes are the same color as yours._

_"Stand up mother, for I have slain our enemies and brought glory to our beloved Egypt"_

_You don't move from your place on the ground, only continuing to stare in horror at the unfamiliar boy._

_"Mother?"_

_The realization_ _you when the boy once again calls you his mother, that boy is your son._

_You tried to say anything when you see his ugly frown adorning his handsome features which is a mix of yours and his father's._

_"Wake up" he suddenly utters._

You shoot up from your sleep only to be met face to face with your captor.

"You must have been tired to wait for me until I arrive" Adonis grabs your chin with his thumb and index finger, only to pull your lips closer to his 

"Hopefully, you will be able to make up for the lost time, (Y/n)"


	15. Chapter 15

"You won't touch me" you exclaim moving his hands away from you while staring directly into his grey eyes.

Adonis chuckles, not offended by your attitude towards, to be honest, he would have been disappointed if the stubborn you didn't reject him.

"I am not trying to force you to accept having an intimate relationship with me right away, but allow me to show you my affections." you shook your head.

"Intimate relationship? As if I would allow that to ever happen, you pervert" you stand up from the bed and cross your arms over your chest.

"I annulled your marriage to your husband, so you can now officially be my wife" his confession shocked you.

"Annulled my marriage, you cannot do that, this marriage only concerns me and Akhnamun, so how can you annul it?" Adonis stands up and moves towards you with a smirk planted on his face.

"Well, considering that you are in my territory, you are now my subject, I can take decisions for you, my love." 

He grabs your face and forces you to come closer to his, you can feel his hot breath on your lips.

"I have been waiting for this moment for so long, we have to get married soon, so my future heir doesn't become a bastard"

It bothers you so much that Adonis is trying to claim your husband's son as his own, even though you don't like Akhnamun much, yet this doesn't mean you are going to allow another man to name your child as his own.

"I hate you, Adonis" the greek king titles his head to the side, mocking you with his stare.

"Oh really? Well, I don't care about whether you hate me or love me, you belong to me" you place your hands on his chest, leaning in as to kiss him.

Adonis closes his eyes, awaiting your soft lips to taste his rough ones.

However, the kiss never happens.

"I will be more than delighted to see my husband, the pharaoh removes your head from your wretched body, your highness" Adonis sneers and removes himself away from you.

"We shall see who is going to kill who in the end, my love"

\---------

The archaeologist frowns as he reviews the papyrus paper, again and again, trying to make sure what he is reading is implying what he is thinking.

"Are you finished with those?" Krolos asks his friend Amr who just shakes his head.

"Those words are written by the queen herself, and what is written on the walls of her tomb is something completely different," Amr explains.

"What do you mean? Did she write about her wild fantasies with her lovers in detail?" Omar sighs.

"I don't think that is the case at all, it seems like everything from A to Z implies she has been forced" Krolos frowns.

"What do you mean? The writings on the wall clearly state how she has fallen for each one of them" 

"I don't think anyone has opened and read her _journal_ , they just stuffed her belongings in the tomb, and there is something more strange, her body isn't found" 

Krolos finally catches on to what the brunet is trying to say.

"Are you saying, she ran away?" Omar shrugs.

"We can't be sure, however, I believe that queen (Y/n) is just a victim in this sick love game" Krolos grabs a nearby papyrus painted on it, the face of the most beautiful queen in ancient Egypt.

"I think you are right, after all, who wouldn't chase after a beautiful woman like her"

\---------

You know that stress is not good for your baby, however, you cannot help but remember Adonis's words last night.

You don't know how long are you going to hold him off, plus he is a bit creepy.

After your argument last night, he slept right beside you, his nose buried in your hair while spooning you into his warm embrace.

He even sniffed your hair several times...during the night you would wake up to see him staring directly at you.

Right, you are busy looking for your Russian brother who seems to be nowhere found until you spotted him serving the king some food and wine.

As much as you want to avoid Adonis, you cannot go a day without speaking to Aleksandr.

"Good morning, Alex" you greet the blond-haired boy who smiles at you, happy to see you, while you stand beside him.

"Aren't you going to greet me?" Adonis inserts, making Aleksandr roll his eyes.

"No"

"Why not? Don't I deserve your greeting, after all, I will be your husband soon" you huff.

"Listen, Adonis, I'm going to stay as the queen of Egypt" you declare fiercely.

"How about you go and marry a greek woman, make her the Queen of Greece, and leave me and my brother return back to our home" Basil nods his head in agreement.

"That is what I tried telling him, however-" 

"Shut your mouth, Basil"

"I apologize, your highness"

You grab Aleksandr's wrist with confidence, ready to walk away with him from here.

"I will borrow Alex for a few hours if you will excuse me, Adonis" you start walking away, not waiting for his answer.

"HE DIDN'T FINISH SERVING ME!"

You hold up your middle finger in the air, even though you are pretty sure he doesn't know what that gesture even means.

\-----------

"What in the world are you up to, Alex?" the said boy shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know what are you talking about, I'm just serving the king" Aleksandr replies, not blinking.

"Serving the king from the kindness of your heart? Yeah, right" he chuckles before pulling you into his arms, hugging you tightly.

"Can you stop worrying, I have got an idea about how we are going to get out of here" 

"Why don't you tell your plan?"

You have a bad feeling about his plan, knowing very he is hiding something from you.

"I cannot tell you the plan, because you won't like it, (Y/n)" you bite your bottom lip.

"I guess I will have to wait and see what you are up to, my dear Alex" you move your lips closer to his, ready to kiss him.

"Oh so romantic"

A mocking voice makes you freeze in fear, fearing for Aleksandr's life, someone knowing about your relationship seems like it is going to end in tragedy if Adonis finds out.

"Who are you?!" your stepbrother demands.

The man looks to be in his late twenties, his eyes are a strange color of gold while his night-black hair reaches his lower back.

"I'm the one who brought you two back in time"


	16. Chapter 16

"Let go of him and calm down, Alex!" you try to pull the said boy off the stranger, successfully pulling Aleksandr away from him.

The young man chuckles, after touching his now bloody nose, he looks at your stepbrother with great amusement. 

"He is the main reason why you and I are stuck in this period, so don't tell me to calm down!"Aleksandr yells, causing you to frown at his behavior.

"I'm also angry, however, we need him to explain to us why he has done it, not hit him to death, Alex" you explain softly causing him to calm when he sees the worried look in your eyes.

Aleksandr doesn't want to frighten you anymore with his actions, so he turns to the man and asks calmly.

"Who are you? And why have you brought me and my step-sister to the past"

The dark-haired man walks in your direction until he stops directly in front of you and grabs a lock of your hair, twirling it around his index finger.

"I'm Loai, a time traveler and a former magician" Aleksandr slaps Loai's hand away from you.

The magician rolls his eyes at your jealous brother, but none less continues speaking.

"And the boy you are pregnant with is going to bring glory to Egypt and will kill a certain king for me" you scoff.

"What? My child won't kill anyone!" You exclaim, Loai chuckles.

"You have no choice in that matter, this is a prophecy, and he will have to achieve it, it is either the Babylonian king kills him or your son kills the king" Loai retorts, sitting more worry in your gut.

"Prophecy? My son is a part of a damn prophecy of yours?!" 

"Exactly"

The words you have uttered to Aleksandr a few moments ago are suddenly forgotten as you yank Loai by his neck.

"You better return us back to the future, or I'm going to choke you to death" you threaten him.

Loai forcefully removes your hand away from him, a now serious look on his face.

"I get why you are furious, however, that's your son's legacy, he needs to kill the Babylonian king, (Y/n)" you clutch your fists.

"Why is her son prophesied to do that?" Aleksandr requires.

"Because I made this prophecy, to show Aloros that there is someone stronger than him who will end his awful reign" 

Aleksandr punches Loai in the face with full force causing the magician to fall to the ground.

"We are not going to be part of your little game, keep that in mind" you spat at him.

"Well, with time, you are going to realize you have no choice in this matter, your highness" he stands back on his feet while those mocking words escape his mouth.

"The only way for you to return to your timeline is when your child kills Aloros, take care of your son, many are ready to kill him" you place your hands where your baby is growing.

With that Loai disappears out of your sight and into the thin air, not leaving any trace of himself behind.

Aleksandr wraps his arms around your body, trying to comfort you.

"Don't worry, I will take care of you and our baby"

_'Did he just say our 'baby'...What in the world?!"_

\---------

Akil holds the map in front of Akhnamun and himself while pointing out the places where their ships will stop in Greece's coastal areas.

"They are going to be expecting us with soldiers, Akil"

"And their soldiers will be dead with arrows in their chests before we reach their land"

The pharaoh nods in approval at the general, having faith in how strong the archers are in shooting their targets.

"You know I have never imagined that Adonis would betray me like that, I guess friends betray eachother after all" Akil frowns at the sudden words.

Is Akhnamun hinting at something?

"With all great respect, however, you and Adonis were allies, not friends" the brown-haired Egyptian smiles slightly.

"I think so too, it appears to be that you are the only loyal friend who would never betray me, right, Akil?"

Akil is now sure that his friend is hinting at something, and this something clearly concerns loyalty.

"Don't worry, unlike Adonis...I don't kidnap the pregnant wife of another man, I can have the woman I want without kidnapping her" Akhnamun laughs, patting his shoulder.

"I'm assured that you can have any woman, except for one woman you clearly can't have" Akil clutches his teeth togather.

"My wife is off-limits, dear friend" 

\-----------

"Are you here to scold me instead of helping me escape?" Ezra sneers at his sister.

"Help you escape? Oh, that is never going to happen, you are going to pay for your crime, Sarah" the girl's eyes widen.

"Why are you siding with them? I'm your sister, Ezra" the said boy rolls his eyes in annoyance.

"I'm not on their side, I'm on the queen's side" Sarah glares at her brother.

"The queen's side? You are going to burn in hell" Ezra shrugs.

"I don't mind burning in hell for her" Ezra reacts with confidence. 

"Don't tell me you are in love with her? She is never going to look at you the same way" Sarah huffs.

"We will see about that...I just came to say my last goodbye, pray that the sword they are going to execute you with isn't rusty, sister"


	17. Chapter 17

"Are you feeling alright? You seem distressed, my dear" your eyes meet that of the greek king, as tears are still fresh on your cheeks.

Adonis came back from a meeting about war planning, happy to finally be close to you again, he didn't expect to find you in tears.

"I just feel tired" you lie, wiping away your tears quickly, trying to hide the obvious fact that you have been crying.

"Have I not told you before? I don't like lies, so you better start telling me the real reason why you are shedding tears" 

Adonis's voice doesn't hold any tone of danger, his tone is gentle and filled with concern for your well-being.

He walks over to you before sitting beside you on the bed, his warm body right next to yours, your arm almost touching his.

"I'm afraid" you confess with a scratchy voice, your throats dried up from all the crying.

"Afraid of what exactly?" He wraps his arm around your shoulders.

"That my child won't have a good future all thanks to my stupid choices" you reply, sobbing louder.

You don't usually cry in front of others, however, you just want to let out all the stress you are feeling some way or another, not caring if it is in the appearance of another person.

"If I haven't agreed on marrying Akhnamun, then I wouldn't have-" Adonis cuts you off.

"You regret marrying Akhnamun? I knew that deep down you didn't love him" you glare at the greek king causing him to stop talking.

"If I haven't become Akhnamun's wife then I wouldn't have met you, therefore I and Alex wouldn't have gotten kidnapped by you" Adonis sighs.

"If you are worried about the baby, then you have my word that nothing will happen to it, I will take full responsibility for their safety" you smile slightly.

"Then maybe you should let me and my brother free, don't you think so" Adonis frowns, moving away from your form, and stands up.

"There is an upcoming war, Akhnamun will reach the borders by tomorrow where my soldiers will be waiting to fight his" 

Hearing this news made you frown deeply in worry for your people, for the innocent men who have to die all thanks to this war caused by two rulers fighting over you.

The thought of people dying because of you aroused the feeling of guilt inside of you.

"You can still stop this war by allowing me to return home with my brother" Adonis snorted.

"Now, why would I announce defeat before the war begins, this makes no sense, darling" you stand up, to stand closer to approach him.

You place a hand on his arm, giving him a pleading look in hopes of convincing him to rethink everything.

"No one has to die if you end the war, Adonis" the said king uses the opportunity and leans his face closer to yours, his breath hitting your lips.

"We don't always get what we want" you huff, rolling your eyes at him.

"I have heard this sentence too many times" you utter out.

"My father those words when my dear mother pleaded him to let her live after he found out about her infidelity" you gulp.

"He killed her?"

"Yes, right in front of my eyes and I was about eight"

Your experission turns into a sympathetic one, however, Adonis on the other hand is stoic about the whole as if not traumatized by the fact that his father killed his mother.

"Now stop whining, and give me a kiss" 

His lips touch your soft ones when before you could pull away, he grabs you by the hips, pulling your small body against his well build one. 

The moment he pulls away from you with a small smirk on his face, Aleksandr enters the room without a second notice.

You cannot read his experission right now, because he is smiling at the king while knowing very well that he must have heard the whole conversation.

"Food is ready, your highness" Adonis nods.

"Let's go eat, my queen" 

"I apologize, but I wish to have a word with my sister alone before she goes, your highness"

"Well, I will be waiting for her at the table then"

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

"I can explain!" you exclaim after you get shoved harshly against the wall, with Aleksandr glaring harshly at you.

"Explain what? That you have allowed that b*stard to kiss you, (Y/n)?"

You have never seen the blond no so furious as much as now.

Jealousy looks terrifying on him.

"I was surprised, Alex" you say weakly.

"Well, I have a surprise for you, tonight we are taking our leave" a smile appears on your face.

"We are running away? But how are we going to return to Egypt?" Your questions caused him to laugh it off as a joke.

"Return where? We are not returning to Egypt, we are going to find a faraway place and live a normal life as locals away from this mess" he explains.

"How are we going to do that under the king's watch?"

"Oh dear sister, I put poison in Adonis's goblet"


End file.
